1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for pressing and vacuum treatment of cheese solids and, more particularly, to a system for simultaneous pressing and vacuum treating cheese solids.
2. Background Information
Cheese making is an ancient art that man has practiced for many thousands of years. The basic cheese making process has changed very little from early times, although various improvements have been developed to provide a more uniform, consistent product. In general, animal milk is processed to produce a solid cheese curd and a liquid portion, termed whey. The cheese curd solids are collected and pressed into a suitable container to remove air space and extract the residual liquid whey from the solids. The pressed cheese solids are formed into wheels or blocks, covered with a suitable wrapping material, and aged to develop a particular texture and/or flavor.
Applicant has devised a system for simultaneously pressing the cheese solids into a compacted mass and applying a vacuum to the compressed cheese solids to remove residual whey liquid therefrom.